


Through The Times

by Jennieis1



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Light Sadism, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), NCT 2019, NCT2020, Physical Abuse, Top Jackson Wang, Top Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, main character has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennieis1/pseuds/Jennieis1
Summary: Lilith is a phenomenon. This is a woman born into a world full of people who live, die, and forget. Unfortunately, Lilith did not have the luxury of being one of those people. Make no mistake Lilith may live and Lillith may die but she may never forget. Lilith can extend this gift to those who swear devotion to her for the rest of eternity but as far as she knows it can’t be taken back.Lilith doesn't share this gift with everyone but every blue moon someone she knows she’s not meant to live without submerged from the blue water and allows her to breathe. Since the day Lilith was born into this realm she has yet to leave it. Those who follow her claim her to be blessed but deep down she deems herself to be cursed.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Overview

Lilith is a phenomenon. This is a woman born into a world full of people who live, die, and forget. Unfortunately, Lilith did not have the luxury of being one of those people. Make no mistake Lilith may live and Lillith may die but she may never forget. Lilith can extend this gift to those who swear devotion to her for the rest of eternity but as far as she knows it can’t be taken back. Lilith doesn't share this gift with everyone but every blue moon someone she knows she’s not meant to live without submerged from the blue water and allows her to breathe. Since the day Lilith was born into this realm she has yet to leave it. Those who follow her claim her to be blessed but deep down she deems herself to be cursed. 

Lilith did not ignore this curse until about the coming of age portion of her third life. When Lilith was finally saying hello to her teenage years she noticed the memories she didn’t recognize as her own resurfacing. There were people and places that seemed vividly familiar yet she knew very well she had never been. When Lilith at that time known as Merideth told her mistress mother of this gift she was immediately exiled and called a bastard spawn of satan. 

After about 2 weeks of being alone and starving, Merideth stumbled across a farm and was caught stealing from a vegetable garden. Merideth was caught by a boy who only looked a little older than she. Meredith in her embarrassed state was not the most charming yet the boy still pitied her enough to feed her. The boy's name turned out to be Taehyng. Taehynug initially intended to feed Merideth and send her on her way but her bubbly carefree nature all while being in the situation inspires him. Taehyung decides to give her shelter in his old shed and would come to visit her every day. Taehyung came at the same time every day and brought her food and to her surprise gifts. 

Taehyung's lived with his single father and was not very wealthy but when he had changed he’d spend it on pretty pins and things Merideth could stick on her rags. Tae noticed early on even while in poverty Merideth seemed to care a lot about her appearance especially when he was around. Tae found this charming and started to wonder if Lilith liked him. This was not the case. Meredith's mother simply always told her to make a good first impression and she couldn’t imagine a worse one than the one Tae must have of her. 

After about a month Tae was doing his scheduled visit to Meredith and she seemed to be experiencing a nightmare. Tae comforted Lilith and she finally dared to share her thoughts of a world that was not her’s. Around this time Tae felt like he knew Merideth and was timid to believe the vixen natured girl. Tae then abandons this ideology because he thinks of Merideth's continuous attempt to not be weak in front of him. Tae finally hears Merideth out and for some reason, he believes her. A reason he doesn't even understand but he simply has never been more sure of something in his life.

Tae’s father eventually found Merideth in the shed and attempted to rape her. While he was in pursuit of his predatorial act, Tae walks in and grabs the closest thing possible and ends up accidentally stabbing father with a pitchfork. When Tae dropped the fork he didn’t have one drop of remorse in his body. Tae’s father had never seriously hurt or mistreated him but he simply couldn’t find an inch of regret within himself for protecting you and he simply couldn’t explain why.

Since that day though Merideth never let the words fall from her lips she was eternally grateful.

Meredith and Tae lived out the rest of that life analyzing and puzzling together the memories of her last. To Meredith's displeasure, it was about being quite careful but at least for the first time, she didn’t feel alone in a room full of people. Meredith had her white knight Taehyung who was always lurking over her shoulder. Toward the end of Meredith's life, she became bitter and exhausted with the thought of having to live another long one without Taehyung someday. The thought quite literally made her and unfortunately Tae sick and eventually, both of their times came. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second life of Lilith unfolds in an unfortunate series of events

Once Lilith was once again reincarnated certain memories surfaced even faster and little more vividly than the last. By the time Lilith was 10 she had already gotten memories of the but still wasn't fully aware of her gift or who he was. In this life, Lilith had two artists supportive parents who loved her and gave her the name Lilith. Lilith loved art as well as her parents and would sketch all day every day but most of her sketches were no other than Kim Taehyung himself. Of course, at that time she wasn't aware but every time she put her pin on it, she could feel his longing for her. Lilith was a prodigy from a young age and her parents recognized but all of her drawings weren't portraits. Some of the drawings were full of tragedy. Some of them were ancient symbols they'd known she'd never seen. Her parents told her she was special before she knew the meaning of the word and that there might be something dark about what made her so. “You can’t see the stars without darkness”, they'd say. 

One day ‘Lonely Lilith’ as they call her was walking to school all alone while looking down at her canvas and she hears a familiar menacing voice. It was Jackson, her elementary school bully. Lilith figured she didn’t have any friends because people thought she was weird but Jackson had a crush on Lilith, and this caused Jackson to bully anyone stupid enough to talk to ‘his girl’. When Lilith asks why he would stop and talk to “Lonely Lilith'' Jackson gets upset. Jackson hates that people call her that and he hates being the reason even more. Jackson didn’t understand how to express his feelings but that day he sacked up and swore he’d make up for it if she never called herself that again. Desperate to fill a Tae-sized whole Lilith agrees and from that point on she could never call herself Lovely Lilith because he made sure she for the most part never felt alone. Jackson would pick her up from her house most days and walk her home most knights. His only exception was his hobbies that Lilith wanted nothing to do with. This continued for 7 years until the faithful day came. 

One day Lilith is forced to walk home alone because Jackson was at a wrestling match and her parents were leaving for an exhibition to try and sell some of our artworks. The moment Lilith arrives on her street she realizes someone is following her. Lilith is frightened but she remembers that Jackson gave her a dagger to keep with when she walks home while without him. When the broad figure pops out and approaches her too quickly for comfort she reflexively stabs him. When the male's body collapses in her lap the moment she looks into his eyes a college of memories starts flooding back along with one that never previously surfaced. 

Lilith was on top of the embracing him in a sweet kiss and when they parted her dagger was in his chest. Once Lilith finally comes too Taehyung is simply smiling at her as he’s breeding in her lap. By Lilith’s expression, she had confirmed she remembered him. Lilith manages to drag Taehyung down to her house where she discovers she’s unfortunately missed her parents. Lilith was forced to handle this alone. Lilith still manages to nurse Tae back to health and they begin to investigate how this happened. In the mites of this Tae noticed how distant Liliths became. Lilith never told Tae about the memory if that was even what she considered it as. In the mist of this Tae noticed how distant she has become. Liliths being Lilith figured that since she and he were never romantically involved she would see it as a prophecy she refused to fulfill.

After a while, Lilith hears someone at the door and she instantly recognizes Jacksons heavy knock. Lilith tells Tae to stay where he is and goes to open the door for a sloppy drunk Jackson. Lilith knows how short-tempered Jackson is and it’s even worse when he’s drunk so she attempts to send him on his way but he is determined to crash. Lilith gives Jackson some water and orders him to go sleep in her parents’ room. Jackson instead stumbles to the back room and discovers Taehyung and begins to panic. Jackson instantly attacks Tae ignoring his obvious injury. When Lilith hears the noise she instantly picks up her mothers roller and runs to the back. When she gets to the back Jackson’s pinning Taehyung down on the floor while pressing at his injury with his knee. Lilith had to admit she found it kinda hot ,but despite that she hits Jackson across the head and knocks him out. After a while they both noticed Jackson hadn't woken up and it felt like Lilith’s stomach was turning in her chest. Taehyung was too scared to even touch the body but not for himself. Taehyung knew that if Lilith let someone in so easily she had to have trusted him and he had to have protected her. Tae couldn't stomach the thought of the remorse she must feel for saving his life.

Lilith finally built up the courage to check a pulse that simply was not there. In Tae’s eyes Lilith never looked at him the same again. The look she once gave her savior was now the look she gave her burden. When the roles were once reversed Tae never let Liliith doubt that he had no remorse for saving her but she just couldn’t do the same for him. From that day on they spent their lives together as they did the last but this one just seemed longer and colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi twinks I'm Brighty and you guys are my twinkles that's why I call you twinks. Thank you so much for reading my story and feel free to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith the Great.

When Lilith finally arose once more by the time she was 10 years old she was aware who she was and who she was meant to search for. Unfortunately Lilith had no such intention. Lilith convinced herself that both her and Taehyung deserved at least one life where they weren't constantly reminded of the decision they were forced to make by being in each other's presents. 

The cards Lilith were dealt in this life were especially good but she still missed her parents and sometimes Taehyung. Lilith ‘s family were monarchs so that made her a Princess. Lilith's gifs were recognised as a gift from god and her parents marketed her as some kind of messiah. Lilith did not care for this title but it came with loyal disciples to follow her and tend to her every need and that she quite literally loved. Lilith's two eldest disciples were Ros’e and Jimin. 

The two weren't necessarily the oldest of Liliths disciples, just the ones who've been around the longest. Ros’e and Lilith have been together as long as Rose can remember. Ros’e mother is Lilith’s mothers Dutches and one day Ros’e shall be Liliths. Jimin on the other hand was from one of Lilith's rival kingdoms. One of their soldiers stole something very priceless from Lilith’s Kingdom and when her mother asked her advice on what to do she suggested they take something priceless back. That something was their prince. So when it came to her disciples Rose had to be treated with a certain level of respect but Jimin might as well have been a pet. Lilith enjoyed playing with her pet a little more than she should have but soon that would all come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi twinks Ill be posting 2 chapters today so I hope you enjoy them and please leave some comments and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliths Pov is finally brought forth in this chapter

I opened my eyes and as they shot to the ceiling there she was ,my truest friend and eternal lover. Myself. I wanted nothing more than to separate the fibers of my skin and jump out into her embrace. In all of my existence I've yet to experience what it would be like to be swallowed by her comfort. 

Her significant coffee colored eyes watched me from above while her sharp lengthy nails ran across her golden skin like honey dripping down a bottle. "Hmm this one is by far my favorite" I say smiling to the reflection of the vessel above me. Once I've grown satisfied of my own admiration I sway out of bed and into my silky black home attire. 

The second I step foot outside my door I'm instantly met by my disciple. "Lilith my lady you slept in rather late today ; is there anything I can do for you." Jimin mentions nervously without making eye contact. The poor little kitten looked terrified. I guess I can't blame him. The last time I arose this late in the day I held him very personally responsible if you know what I mean. The poor pussy was shaking in his boots. 

"I'm fine and don't worry kitten I'm not in the mood today so scram" I say while holding up the edge of his chin and making him look up at me. Jimin then repeatedly nods his head but keeps it low as if he'd done something wrong. I then place a single peck on his lips which causes his whole face to light up. The shaken boy then runs off like the little kitten he is and disappears down the gold and scarlet colored hallway.   
I direct myself in the opposite direction and sway down the red marble staircase in awe of the sight of all my beautiful disciples gathering beneath me. When I reach the bottom of the steps Rose takes my hand and we walk arm and arm past the crown gocking at us as if we were a ball of hot gas in the sky. “I see my lucky princess is vastly under dressed as usual ,” Rose whispers scandalously as we search for our prey. The ones that hold themselves with the most confidence and ego our usual the target. The females are usually much more open to submission but Rose and I like to break the new male disciples in so it’s easier for them to know their place. 

How boat that one Rose says nodding towards a gorgeous man with silver hair that carried himself with elegance. “That’s Lee Taeyong and he’d be an easy eat. Just look at the way he’s dressed there's not even one stitch of clothing outta place. Taeyong might presents himself as confident but you can tell by his constant need to please people and be perfect he would be an easy break ,I explain. “What about the one next to him” ,Rose attempts a second time. “Jaehyun ,now that’s a meal” I approve. Rose then set her sights on Jaehyun and elegantly swayed into pursuit. I watched her as her velvet colored dress dragged behind her and the second she approached him he immediately knew my request. The whole room went silent as Rose led Jaehyun up the stairs and into my chambers. With the room still silent I follow suit up the staircase and once I've reached the top I simply say “Carry on” and the looks and the whispers begin once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We getting a lil graphic this chapter

When I arrive at my chambers Jimin is sitting outside the door as usual. Jimin is actually allowed to join the others but he refuses because he wants me to know that he’s all mine. “How’s my little mochi?” I say petting his head while caressing his face with the tips of my nails. Jimin simply tilts his head into my hands and hums in response. “When I come out I'm gonna need you to take care of someone for me” I say crouching down to his level. Jimin breaks eye contact with me before he dares to speak “The b-big man Rose was just with” ,he stutters. “Yes baby, can you do that for me” I say, lifting my head with my index. Jimin quickly nods his head in response and I head into my chambers. 

To no surprise of mine when I enter my chambers and Rose already has one of Jaehyun’s arms shackled to the wall. Your really an amateur at this; you could have at least stripped the boy first ,I say behind a giggle. Rose pouts and blows all the air in her body out of her nostrils. “Awe cute” Jaehyun says innocently. Both Rose and me were instantly triggered by his words and before I could think about stopping myself I had reached inside his slacks and grabbed his cock. “The fucked you say to her” I snap. I could see Rose smirking from the corners of my eyes and I had to admit it turned me on. I began to rub up and down Jahyun's cock and the second I hear him moan I let go of his now hard cock and began to graze it with my fingertips. “You look really cute right now and since Rose isn't the one shackled to the wall like a pet why don’t you do us all a favor and apologize” I say while standing on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. “I-I m s-sorry” he whines looking away from me. “No you're not but you will be” I say with a devilish smirk painted across my beautiful face. 

Rose slowly approached us from behind and finishes taking off Jaehyun’s slacks. “Ok now I'm going to let you go” I whisper to him. Jaehyun didn’t seem keen with the idea and began shaking his head rapidly. “It’s alright just do as your told and Ill let you come ok” Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak but then closes it the moment we make eye contact. Good boy I say while letting him out of my grasp and unshackling him from the wall. Rose immediately begins stripping Jaehyun of every stitch of clothing on his body. “Make sure you lock him back up after you finish. I'm going to get my mochi,'' I remind her while walking towards the door. When I arrive outside my door Jimin oddly isn’t anywhere to be seen. I was hesitant to go out and look for him because Rose likes to play a little too nice with the subjects. Rose’s use to it just being me her and jimin so she once seeked emotional satisfaction from these interactions. Though I've tried on many occasions to tell her there not like us Rose ‘s oh so free spirit never listens. 

I decide to let her have her fun and go searching for Jimin anyway. I begging walking down the hall and I swing around the corner and there he was standing next to my mother. I swiftly move behind the pillars and listen in on their conversation. I know she won’t comply unless you and Rose approve. “If you truly love my daughter you'll convince her to do the right thing for all of our sake,” my mother pleads. My mother never pleads. 

I couldn’t make out what specifically they were talking about and before I could get answers I hear my mother's gold chrome slippers charging toward me. I swiftly swing to the opposite side of the pillar as she walks past me and exposes myself to Jimin’s view. I simply put my fingers toward my lips and for the first time in my life, I saw Jimin smirk. When I no longer hear my mother near I approach Jimin.

“What'd she say to you?”, I question. “T-The Queen orders me to keep it between us, ” Jimin replies with his head staring down at his feet. Without much thought, I instantly wrap my hands around his neck and pin him to the wall. “Did I ask you what the Queen ordered?” I say in rage. Jimin still refused to budge but I could see his bulge through his rags. “You sick-minded, little mutt,” I say amused at his sudden inflation. I slowly began to run my nails up Jimin’s leg and once I'm near his member  
Jimin flinches and eventually breaks “ She told me to get Rose to convince you to agree to an arranged marriage.”


	6. Chapter 6

I retreat both my hands from his body and order him to return to my chambers. “When I get back Rose and that thing needs to be gone” I order while walking away. I swiftly made my way to my mother's chambers and burst through the door. “Wow I would have thought that little pet of yours could hold out at least a night”, my mother says amused while Sipping her drink. “If you think that anybody could convince me to have an arranged marriage you’re crazy”, I say insulting the drunk hag. “You're doing it regardless. I just wanted to make you feel like you had a say,” she says while standing up from her chair. “Please mother we've been through this many times and each time you've come to learn you can't control me,” I say unphased. “My child, what you fail to realize is it's not that I couldn't control you I simply didn't want to. I wanted to raise you to be the type of Queen that doesn't fade into the background and that will be put to the test in the presence of your new King.” “My throne will not be challenged by some outsider,” I snap at her. My mother comes closer to me and leans her forehead against mine “That's my girl” she says. 

I indulge in her comfort but only for a second before I challenge her again. “I'm still not getting married to some stranger” I remind her. My mother then grabs my curly locks and pulls her mouth closer to my ear.“I know you care about Jimin a lot more than you let on and it would be a shame if something were to happen to him, ” she whispers. I get chills down my spine and a tear falls from my eyes. When she finally lets go of my hair I run through the double door and fall apart on the other side of it. Once I finally build up enough strength I pick myself up off the floor and head back to my Chambers.

When I arrived I once again didn't see Jimin. I go into instant panic and bust through my chamber doors to find himself naked. I seem to have started him while he attempted to shackle himself to the wall but this was all so unusual because was the one who usually did that but I no longer wanted to see him like that. I ran to him and removed the shackles. “W-What am I doing? I deserve to be punished,” he says, attempting to put them back on. “Jimin, stop, you need to get dressed so I can get you outta here,” I say, not wanting to explain and worry him further. “Out of where, why” he rambles confused. “My mother threatened you. If I don't marry she'll kill you but don't worry I'll get you outta here.” I say handing him his close. I turn around to walk towards the door “ I want you to marry” he blurts. I turn to look at him and he has tears going down his face. “I know it's a lot for me to ask of you but at least we, d still be together, Jimin says while sobbing. We'd never be like this again. My mother has a plan for me to marry a tyrant King who I have to compete against for power. He, d never let me see you. He, d hurt you, and not in the ways you like, ” I attempt to explain. “Then hide me, do whatever you have to just don't let me go” Jimin begs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most I want to say I'm sorry lol. I'm a trash smut writer so If you don't want to sit through this cringe fest your welcome to skip this chapter.

Then hide me, do whatever you have to just don't let me go” Jimin begs. 

Jimin then walks up to me and kisses me and electricity shoots all through my body. “Will you let me please you?” Jimin asks. I can't seem to make out the words and simply nod my head. Jimin then begins to undress me in the same manner he does every night. Once my body is as bare as his he leads me to bed and lays me down on my back. I think this was the first time I allowed a man to tower over me like this but he then drops to his knees and starts kissing up my inner thigh. With each kiss I felt a shock go through my body and the closer he got to my core the more I shook. Jimin wrapped his arm around my thigh and once he finally reached my core he took the entirety of my clit into his mouth. I couldn't stop myself from jumping and I felt pitiful for the lack of control I had over my body at this moment. I tried not to moan but began to whimper. Jimin then sticks two of his fingers inside me and I release control and moans out in pleasure. Jimin's hands were moving so slow but powerfully I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Jimin then looks up at me and removes his mouth from my core. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, looking up at me and I melt into his words. I could feel my juices coating the cover underneath me but I needed more. “Jimin” I whispered. He looks up at me again with those crescent eyes and I nearly plead. “Jimin please fuck me” I say shamelessly. Jimin seems almost surprised by your request but climbs on top of you and begins kissing you softly. I reach down to his member and begin to stroke him and he moans into the kiss. Once I’m pleased Jimin alliances himself to my entrance and pushes in slowly. You could hear my wetness swallowing his cock all through the room. Jimin strokes were slow at first but I could feel him growing impatient and I began to moan from the change in pace. Every time Jimin stroked I felt the pressure in my stomach building up and it felt somewhat Euphoric. Jimin’s crescent eyes were staring straight into my soul and before I knew it my stomach was in knots. Jimin once again quickened his pace and I can’t help but unravel completely. Jimin, knowing my body better than I know my own slows down and takes my hand. Intertwining our finger he then continues stroking at this pace until he comes. After we finish Jimin rolls on to the bed and holds me in his embrace until we fall asleep. 

When I awake it's to a familiar giggle belonging to the one and only Rose. When I part my lids I see her sitting at the edge of the bed in an extravagant velvet ball gown while her scarlet red hair dazzling in the moonlight. “Seems like you had all the fun without me,'' she whispers. I simply smile while carefully raising myself from the sheets trying not to wake Jimin. “Why are you so dressed up” I ask about her gown. “The real question is why aren't you? The Queen informed me we’d be expecting guests tonight,” she informs. My heart instantly sank to my stomach as the conversation me and my mother had flashed through my mind. Rose notices the panic on my face but before she can pry I hurry and wake Jimin. “Jimin wake up,”


	8. Chapter 8

“Jimin wake up,” I say, taking his head in between my hand and shaking it. 

Jimin whines a bit before moving but eventually he’s fully awake. I hop out of bed and dress myself in my undergarments. “Rose I'm going to draw you a map and need you to take Jimin there and return to the ball in a very timely fashion. Do you understand?” I desperately ask of her. I walk over to the library decor and take out all the necessary utensils and draw her a map. The map led to An abandoned wing of the castle where my father was killed. I didn't like the idea of Jimin staying down there alone but it was the only thing I could think of on such short notice. As I hand her the map I ask her once more “Do you understand?” “Yes. I understand but what going on Lilith you're scaring me” ,she says with tears forming in her ducks. I had to admit this was the most shooken up Rose had ever seen me but I couldn’t afford to be composed right now. Jimin, already aware of what’s happening, quickly dresses himself and grabs Rose’s hand. “I'm going to be ok. Lilth just makes sure the big bad man doesn't hurt me” Jimin partially explains. “What man Lilith? Tell me what's going on,” she demands. “There's no time , just go!” I snapped at her. They both were startled by my reply and quietly excited my chainbors. 

Once they're out of sight I summon my staff to dress me for the ball and before they arrive I attempt to reassemble my composure. I still couldn’t bring myself to ignore the perfect little world I had finally created for myself was crumbling before my eyes. I couldn’t help but feel cheated. All these lifetimes of feeling lost I had finally found a home and the people who made it so were being taken away from me. When the staff arrives they have a big extravagant golden dress that was obviously picked out by my mother. While my staff is nearly suffocating me trying to tighten my corset, Rose returns from her quest. “Is it done?'' I vaguely ask her. “Yes your majesty,” she speaks formally for our guest. Once I'm dressed to impress I dismiss the staff and they go on their way.“Please explain to me what’s going on Lilith why'd I have to take Jimin to that place. ” ,Rose pleads. “My mother is forcing me to have an arranged marriage and she made it clear whoever she's making me marry wasn't the compromising type ” ,I explain. Rose knowing my mother as well as I do admittedly put things together “she threatened Jimin didn’t she” ,Rose says furiously. I simply nod my head in response as she laid her head in my lap and began to sob. 

After I let her have a moment I lift her head and wipe her face. We're going to have to fix that pretty face of yours we have a ball to attend. I sit Rose down at my vanity and bring back the beautiful rosy glow she gives off and after we're a bit fashionably late we make our way to the ballroom. As we walk down the hall I try and reassure Rose with my own false hope that one day all of us would be together again someday but she seems to see through my efforts. Me and Rose eventually position ourselves at the top of the staircase for the whole ball room to see. Every man, woman and child broke their necks gocking at us but one specific man stood out upon the rest.


	9. Not a chapter but  surprise

****

_**Hello eveyone I am the others friends who created the picture for her story and this a surprise she doesn't know I am doing this.** _

**_But I hope you all like it._ **

**_Well Bye <3_ **


	10. Chapter 10

The man wore a red tux with a golden rim designed along the outer stitching of his jacket, and his light brown hair swooped across his forehead. Jackson , along with all the memories of him, came flushing back. The moment we made eye contact my knees began to give in but the contact of our eyes never broke. Rose continued to support my wait as we made our way down the staircase and over towards my mother and her all too familiar guest. Jackson certainly looked more attractive in this life but I couldn’t tell if Jackson was looking at me in rage or disbelief. All I knew is the man whose life I'd taken away was now standing before me. 

How nice of you to join us , my mother greets sarcastically. I then lift my dress and take a slight bow “My pleasure” ,I greet back with mischievous intent. Despite being shaken to my core I am determined to show no weakness but had plenty of remorse. Jackson , Mother ,Rose and I make small talk for a time and the moment I think I can handle this unfortunate ordeal someone approaches us from behind. Excuse me your Majesty's I have urgent matters to discuss with Prince Wang If that's no consolation, a deep tone says accompanied by a familiar oura. Everyone turns to look at him but I don't dare to. I know his presents like the back of my hands and I also know the moment I lay my eyes upon his the demons I've carried around for both of us will once again be claimed by my noble knight he is. 

Jackson excuses himself and walks away with the knight and I finally turn around and watch their distance from me grow larger. I watched the Knights movements that were too familiar for my liking and simply turned around and continued to conversate with my delved incarnate mother. “How rude” ,I complain. “Instead of complaining like a child you could try potentially learning from him” ,my mother shoots crudely. Learn what exactly? How to dishonor my family in less than 10 minutes ,I shoot back. “My child I would advise you to stop pretending to be a saint. The whole kingdom whispers about your little groups' ordeals” ,she says, turning her nose up to sip from her golden cup. “Well at least I have manners” , I mutter back. “The leader of a kingdom does not need manners, only authority which you lack, my mother finishes .”By the time me and my mother are done bickering I no longer have the energy to be in her presents so I grab my favorite silent bystander and attempt to walk away. The moment I turn around I'm met with a stone hard chest belonging to a man slightly towering over me. I look at him to scold him for his disgrace and I'm met with the eyes of a knight and shining armor.


End file.
